Blinding Sun
by Alicecullen1997
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Alice met Jasper? Well heres my version. All human. Rated M
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Have you ever been bullied by someone you love? It makes you feel like you've had your heart ripped out. It makes you feel worthless. It makes you belive that no-one will ever love you. Ever. And when you finally see that light. The one at the end of the tunnel, you run. You keep running and you don't look back. You forget the things that have happened. Until they walk into your life again, send you back into the tunnel. Back into the darkness. But this time, you're stronger. You fight. You're not afraid of the dark anymore. Then the day that you walk back into the blinding sun you're not as shocked. And at that moment you can finally enjoy life. You look back and you learn from your mistakes. And maybe. Just maybe you can be happy with the right person...


	2. The Thing I Call Home

Authors Note

Thanks to RosalieHale1997 to giving me the name to this story. This might be my final story. But I am going to finish the other ones.

Chapter 1

I was shaking. I didn't want to go home. In my opinion I didn't have a home. A home is a place with a loving family and a warm bed to sleep in. My 'home' is just somewhere to sleep until I can escape. Far away from the pain and misery I call my family.

I didn't want to walk back into the hands of my drunk parents and my abusive sister. Somewhere where I was their little doll.

My parents never cared for me. My sister Cynthia was always the golden girl. I was someone to pick on.

I shouldn't of been born. Thats what my father always told me. And when he abused me my mother told me to shut up and get on with it.

Cynthia's usual night is to get drunk and beat me. I had to go to hospital once. She got angry at me and got me on the floor and kept kicking me. Went up with 2 broken ribs and a fractured pelvic bone.

My mother said that I wouldn't be good for anyone. That the first person that wanted to marry me I should take it as there would be no better for me. I should take it like a good wife, no matter what they do.

I had no friends. My grades kept dropping at school as I spent too much time trying to cover up the bruises that were more noticeable, on such things as my face hands and neck.

I also had to walk the 3 miles to school.

This made people talk. My excuse was that I needed to lose weight.

But I'm completely honest with myself theres nothing to me. I had serve everyone else and had to eat when no-one was around.

I was a good for nothing little girl who would never live up to anything. I would be abused and raped every night because I didn't deserve much better.

The school had called my parents in many of times for my lateness and my declining grades but they just said that they didn't know what was wrong with me and they would try and sort it out.

When they bought me home, I got beaten. I should of done better. I should of done well at school, like Cynthia did.

They had put the fear of the dark into me. Every time I was led in bed, my father would come in and rape me.

I would sit and cry for hours.

But they didn't care. They just wanted someone to take their anger out on.

When they were drunk they would do all sorts to me.

I got scared when the door slammed after they had come home from the pub. If their dinner wasn't on the table I would get beaten.

If they weren't happy with the state of the house I would get beaten.

Not the kind of life you want to live.


	3. How I Wish

I'm sorry I haven't written for a while but my sisters just been admitted to hospital and I just can't write happy story's. So I thought I would write this one. I also had my first case of writers block so I just felt like I couldn't write. But thanks to everyone who reviewed and all of my friends that kept me writing.

**Chapter 3**

Cynthia and my 'parents' have gone out.

I'm scared to know when they will come back but no doubt that they will be drunk. I hate them.

Esme has always told me never to say that I hate someone because it will never be true. But I do hate them and I always will.

I wish that I was in a coma and that it was all my imagination but I know that its not true.

I can actually feel the pain and I actually cry myself to sleep.

I have the cuts and the bruises.

And the never ending sorrow of being stuck with them.

There has to be something wrong with me to be stuck with them. If I had been good as a child I wouldn't be treated like I am now.

If I was more like Cynthia I would be better in this family.

I'm scared of my own family.

And the door has just slammed meaning that 'they' are home.

I tided, cleaned and polished everything. I made their beds I put water and headache tablets next to their beds for the morning. I went food shopping and had to use all the money I had found out on the street.

Of course the food wasn't for me.

Sometimes I would take an apple and a bottle of water to school and if I'm lucky enough and they are still passed out in the morning I would even take a dollar to buy some bread. Maybe even a cookie from the school cafeteria.

The best days is when Emmett and Bella come and sit with me. They just keep shoveling food into my mouth.

But I don't complain.

I guess its their way of being kind and caring.

But they have never seen the bruises.

Or the scars down my sides.

I would usually cover it up with make-up so Esme, Carlisle, Bella and Emmett don't ask questions. The last thing I want to do is put my parents and sister into jail.

Because I know that when they got out they would come and find me. And finish me off.

For good.

In the most painful way they could think of.

I was a good for nothing no-body.

I was useless at everything...

**3rd Person**

The door slams open and makes Alice loose her train of thought and jump a little.

By this time she has tears tracing her veins in her cheeks and her eyes are so red that it looks like shes been repeatably punched in the eye.

Her dad storms in angry with her because he tripped up on the stairs.

Everything was her fault and it was time to take it out on her.

Her dad laughs at her muffled screams, and even pulls her up by the hair and pushes her down the stairs straight into the mirror at the bottom.

The impact between Alice and the mirror is too much and shatters on impact all above Alice and goes into her side.

Cynthia and her mother sit and laugh at the show that Alice's dad put on for them.

**Alice's POV**

"Get up you lazy bitch and clean up the mess you made" My father grunted, gave me one look over and kicked me in the side before going up to bed.

I sat and picked out glass from my sides for an hour and a half before cleaning the shattered mirror and washing the blood stains off the carpet.

I then crawled into my pathetic bed which was a thin mattress and 2 thin blankets, and just cried silently. I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is the rising sun.

I jumped out of bed and got dressed in my usual baggy jeans, huge hoodie and pink t-shirt. I pulled my belt around my waist and it got smaller and smaller.

I sighed in discontent and walked silently into the kitchen and spent an hour and half trying to cover up the cuts and bruises on my face, neck and the top of my arms.

By the time I had finished I rushed to the fruit bowl and grabbed the apple sitting on top. From the sounds of it Cynthia was stirring so I decided not to attempt to get money.

I ran out to my ancient car and sat in silence.

Then came the 6 hours of fun until I had to come to hell again.


	4. For The First Time

CHAPTER 4

I sat in my rusting, ancient car at school for about 10 minutes before there was a light knock on the window.

I jumped but not enough for anyone to see, I turned around to see Bella's smiling face and to hear Emmett's booming laugh.

I smiled ever so slightly, even though it hurt to move.

Bella opened my door for me and went as fast as I could to get out the car which obviously wasn't fast enough for Emmett who picked me up in a cradle and carried me into the cafeteria.

Along the way I crying, but these were tears of laughter not sadness.

I winced slightly when he put me down as he brushed against the bruises on the top of my back.

Luckily they didn't notice so I didn't get 50 questions off them today then Esme and Carlisle tomorrow.

When the bell rang to show that we had 2 minutes to get to lessons I jumped again and laughed to hide the fact that it frightened me for that minute.

I got my planner out with my timetable and saw that I had English first. I shoved it back into my bag and tried to move with ease to hid the fact that it hurt to walk.

Bella walked with me the whole way and even walked into my English class before giving me a slight hug and walked down to her lesson.

I took the empty table at the back and put my things down.

The chatter of the class made me realize that I didn't fit in.

I was too quiet.

Then the class went silent and the teacher started talking.

I managed to look up and pay attention for two seconds to realize that there was a new kid at the front.

He had ice blue eyes and honey blonde hair, obviously worked out but not to the extent that Emmett did.

He looked very shy and had his eyes to the floor at all times.

"Class, This is Jasper Hale, Please make him feel welcome"

The class then started gossiping about the 'new kid' and I kept my eyes on him.

He handed the teacher something and he pointed to my desk.

Great.

He shuffled to the seat that was vacant next to me and sat down getting all the things he needed for the lesson out of his bag.

He looked at me, so I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm Alice"

"Jasper"

With that one word I knew he was unhappy. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable so I looked down at the book I was drawing on.

I glanced at his book and saw his almost calligraphy style writing.

I felt embarrassed.

He shouldn't be sat with me.

I wasn't worth it.

I was so into my thoughts that when the bell rang I looked around confused and Jasper laughed slightly.

I even managed to smile.

But the difference with this one is that it was real.

"You okay darlin'. You seem confused. Here let me help you"

He said this with more happiness that what he sounded like earlier, he lifted my bag from the floor and put it on my shoulder.

"Thanks" I muttered

For the first time in months, I actually felt happy on the inside.

* * *

Oohhh So Alice has finally met Jasper! Please Read and Review. I actually liked writing this chapter. :)

AliceCullen1997 :)


End file.
